


Pierce the room like a canonball

by TheShipofHope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hipster Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Muggle Quidditch, Mutual Pining, Summer Vacation, Underage Drinking, preteen girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipofHope/pseuds/TheShipofHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer camp version of our beloved fake dating AU. Add a scoop of vanilla ice cream, an awful kale smoothie, a muggle quidditch competition and a vicious ex-boyfriend (or ex-hook-up). Mix it together and you get a plan destined for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce the room like a canonball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lustspayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustspayne/gifts).



> Hi! This is long overdue. I have reasons and excuses, but they don't really matter :p.  
> I had a hard time with the prompts, so it's been quite a ride but I hope you like at least parts of the result! I'm so excited to finally post this!
> 
> Also some songs that I listened to:  
> Jess Glyne – Hold my hand  
> Kygo – Firestone  
> Sia –Elastic Heart  
> State of Grace – Taylor Swift  
> Florence and the Machine – Cosmic Love  
> One Direction - Drag Me Down
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to Jay (ForRomance on ao3), larrybitsandbobs (Tumblr), thestagandship (Tumblr) and blissless-oblivion (Tumblr) For betaing, motivating me or fangirling with me!  
> Also thank you Naureen and Alexis for being so patient and kind with me. You're both amazing for organising this.

It should be illegal to wear farmer-style hats in public whilst still looking hot. And, _ugh_ , who even gets twelve year old boys to calm down just and willingly sit in a circle just before dinner? They didn’t even make a fuss or jump all over the place beforehand, like Louis’ own female group is currently doing. He’s probably like, making them talk about their feelings or some other hipster shit. Two things Louis hates most. Hipsters and feelings.

 

 _Ugh_.

 

“Louis, Louis! Look at my handstand!” Holly pulls him out of his thoughts, quite literally as she tugs at his arm before running off and performing multiple failed attempts at a handstand.

 

His group of girls are totally out of control; screaming and running all over the place. It’s probably because of the sugar rush after their daily ice cream, just an hour ago. Louis knows he shouldn’t feed them sweet treats right before dinner, but he was craving some cookie dough himself and no one could take that from him.

 

“Louis, I’m flying!” A girl with long brown hair has managed to climb onto another one’s shoulders.

 

“Dammit, Hannah put her down! Come back here, Chloe. Millie! Don’t think I didn’t see you sneak off. We’ll be going to dinner in a minute! Can you relax?”

 

“Louis! Catch me!” Another girl is speeding his way and she has jumped on him before he could register it, taking them both to the ground. His elbows scraping on the ground and his trousers getting another pair of stains.

 

“You were supposed to catch me.” She pouts. “I wanted to fly too.”

 

“It’s okay. Better luck next time.” He sighs, standing up and dusting off his clothes; pulling her up with him.

 

Luckily, that is the moment that Liam, the head counselor, tells them the food hall is ready. Louis whistles through his fingers, finally getting the attention of all the girls.

 

“Okay, ladies. Time to eat. Don’t forget to wash your hands first.” They instantly sprint away, shouting promises that they will.

 

☼☼☼

 

 

Louis heaves a sigh of relief as he finally plops down in his chair with a plate of spaghetti in front of him.

 

“Exhausting day?” Zayn asks next to him.

 

“You have no idea! Your fifteen year old girls might be too busy to do anything but stare at you with heart eyes, but twelve is a very difficult age. On one hand they’re as loud and energetic as a kid, but on the other hand they’re on their way to becoming teenagers and are already talking about make-up and boys.” The memory of the preteen girls screeching and squealing after passing their male peers between activities earlier brings a phantom pain to his ears.

 

“It seems like you have a lot in common with them, actually.” Zayn teases.     

           

Louis gives him a dirty look, before stuffing a fork of spaghetti in his mouth not bothering to answer him.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t feed them so much ice cream then. They’d be less hyper without it.”

 

“Oh, come on. It’s still summer camp. They need the chance to be kids. I’m not going to feed them tofu.” Louis shivers, as if the word tofu reminds him of his worst nightmares.

 

“Give them fruits!” Harry chips in as he takes a seat in front of them. “It’s much healthier and the fruit fibres help slow the absorption of the fructose so they’re less hyper. My boys love the cubed fruit I give them.”

 

Louis almost forgets to answer as his eyes fall to Harry’s exposed nipples. That shirt seems to have unbuttoned itself more and more throughout the day.

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t let your kids have ice cream so far.” He gets out eventually.

 

“Hey! I gave them frozen yogurt once. I can’t believe you’ve never given your kids a healthy snack.” Harry shoots back.

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “That’s it. Tomorrow I’m taking you and your boys to a real ice cream parlor. None of that hipster yogurt shit. We have that swimming trip with all twelve year olds scheduled, right?”

 

Harry nods. “Deal. But only if I can let your girls enjoy something healthy the day after.”

 

“Deal.” They shake on it.

 

“So lads, how was your day?” Liam asks as he finally joins them. He digs into his food immediately, the way he attacks it reminds Louis of a hungry wolf.

 

They banter about their days, funny stories and generally positive answers –the kids are all pretty great this year.

 

“How was yours, Liam?” Harry asks, the epitome of politeness.

 

“Really stressful to be honest.” He frowns, spaghetti sauce smeared  on his chin, “With Matthew still on that cruise with his girlfriend; Jade and I have been taking turns in entertaining his group while still trying to organize everything else in the camp. I’m counting the days till he comes back.”

Louis freezes. _Matthew’s coming back?_ He had thanked all existing gods for Matthew’s absence, not questioning it for even a second as he was just too glad to think of anything else.

 

“When will he arrive?” He asks, hoping it came out light-heartedly. Zayn side-eyes him, but fortunately doesn’t comment.

 

“Wednesday? He was still on some cruise with his girlfriend that they’d booked ages ago. I wouldn’t usually bring someone one if they couldn’t be here the whole session. Matthew is the exception, because I might be head counsellor, he has been part of this camp longer than I have.”

 

Wednesday. Okay, Louis can work with that; he still has five days to come up with a plan on how to avoid him. Or maybe he could fake an illness severe enough that it would cause him to be sent home. But that's the final-straw, because he would miss the girls too much and it would feel like he let Matthew win.

 

“If you ever need help, don’t be afraid to ask.” Harry smiles reassuringly at Liam. “Organising a camp as amazing as this one seems like a lot of work.”

 

“Thanks, Harry! In the week I've known you, I already like you more than this lazy bunch.” He glares at Louis and Zayn.

 

“Which reminds me?” Liam starts, an evil glint in his eyes. “Louis, you and your lovely ladies are on washing up duty today.”

 

Despite his whining and attempts at bribery with offers of his serving of dessert, Louis finds himself and the girls wrist-deep in scuzzy water. The day just keeps getting better and better.

☼☼☼

 

Louis knocks on the door. “Zayn, it’s me.” A bit later he hears the scraping noise of a key getting shoved into the lock.

 

“What took you so long? I already started without you.” Zayns whispers as he grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling him into the room.

 

“I was just showering. I can't believe you started _without_ me?” He grabs his chest in mock hurt.

 

“Don’t worry.” Zayn closes the door after him, locking it again, before giving him a pat on the chest and a smile. “I only got so far as to roll the first spliff.”

 

“Ta. That’s why I keep you.”

 

Louis goes over to open the windows and waits for Zayn to finish. The sky is painted in a beautiful magenta with puffs of purple touching the horizon. He’s always been one of those night owls, thinking that nights have a magical buzz. As if the stars and the moon wake up a carefully hidden supernatural world that fill the air with its energy and strengthen it.

 

“So how was the reunion with Niall?” Louis asks as Zayn finally gives him a blunt.

 

“Good. We’re dating now.”

 

“What?” Louis screeches, “You haven’t seen each other in a year!”

 

“No, but we talked and we both still felt the same way about each other. So we’re boyfriends now.”

 

“Just like that?”

 

“Yes, it’s that simple. You know normal people usually don’t have as much drama in their love life as you have.” He gives Louis a pointed look.

 

Louis scoffs, “As if last year was my fault.” He says with a small voice.

 

“I’m sorry.” Zayn apologises immediately, “I know. That was uncalled for. Matthew’s a prick.”

 

“A prick that’s coming back to camp unfortunately.” He sighs. He really isn’t looking forward to their unavoidable reunion, already dreading the dozens of stories Matthew will tell about his _amazing_ girlfriend. Louis is one hundred percent sure he’ll do it loudly and repeat every few seconds how _gorgeous_ and _feminine_ she is.

 

“Just avoid him. He’s not worth the trouble, nor the time.”

 

“Yes I know.” Louis cuts him off. “I deserve better and I’m still young and there are enough fish in the fucking sea. But that doesn’t take away the fact that he really hurt me. Why couldn’t it end like Niall and you? Why was it such a shipwreck? My relationships always are. Or no, that’s the problem. I never have actual relationships.”

 

“You just haven’t found the right lad, yet, Lou. I’m positive you’ll find someone one day.”

 

“I’ve heard that phrase for years, Zayn, and I’m twenty now and still haven’t had a real boyfriend. I’m sick of it.” Louis shrugs off the hand that Zayn had placed on his shoulder, taking a vexed drag of the spliff. He’s so frustrated he wants to shout at Zayn, but he knows Zayn would only go silent on him. One of the only things that he dislikes about Zayn is the fact that he refuses to have heated fights. He always keeps calm and tries to steer the conversation towards more positive lands.

 

“What about Harry? You two seem to hit it off in an odd way. There’s a lot of sexual tension between the two of you, and I think it’s not only from your side.”

 

“As if!” Louis cries out. “I’m not going for straight lads again. I clearly don’t have a functioning gaydar. Also, there was lots of sexual tension between Matthew and I and look where that brought me.”

 

“From what I’ve heard from you, I don’t think you could classify Matthew as straight.” Zayn points out, taking another drag of the joint.

 

“Closeted.” Louis scoffs. “Which is even worse. I think I’m gonna try and stay as far away from Harry as possible. I don’t need a repeat of last year. And certainly not one in front of Matthew.”

 

“If you don’t want Harry, that’s fine.” Zayn tells him. “Just don't hold back because of Matthew. The prick doesn’t deserve that much power over your decisions.”

 

“I know.” Louis huffs, finishing the spliff and putting it out. “Doesn’t take away from the fact that Harry probably is straight, after all. So it doesn’t really matter.”

 

“If you say so.” Zayn answers. His attention is then taken by the screen of his phone, a message lighting up the screen. “Do you mind if I invite Niall too? He says he's lonely."

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I was going to bed anyways, so you have him all to yourself.” Louis muttered, trying to give Zayn a smile.

 

“Are you sure?” Zayn checks. “I can tell him now’s not a good time, if you still want to talk. Bros before hoes and all that shit.” He grins lop-sided.

 

“I’m fine. I have to get up early tomorrow, anyway. Taking the girls to some fancy indoor swimming pool.”

 

He waves him goodbye, before making his way back to his own room. His thoughts keep spinning and bringing him back to last summer. He gets hit by the fact that he’s literally experienced nothing new since then. It all came down to being too scared of getting rejected to try dating again. He just did his school work and went to football training, like every year before. It’s scary how the situation with Matthew has affected his decisions. He might have given his number to the cute customer in the coffee shop he works at if Matthew hadn’t treated him like that. But he hadn't, he’d only avoided eye-contact because he was scared that the boy could be homophobic.

 

Just before he falls asleep, he vows to start taking risks again and ban Matthew from being in his thoughts forever.

 

☼☼☼

 

Alongside the first rays of the sun, Louis’ alarm goes off. His hand searches the floor while the first bars of Hold Back the River fill the room, until he feels the shape of his phone and brings it closer to shut off the alarm. Yawning, he rubs a hand in his eyes to wipe away the last traces of sleep.

 

Five hours of sleep isn’t much after a day with hyperactive preteens, but it would have to do. The thought of a warm cup of tea is the only thing that gets him out of the bed. He needs his morning cup of tea like a flower needs water.

 

He shuffles to the kitchen of the boys’ counsellor’s cabin, to put on the kettle. Liam’s empty cup is already deserted on the kitchen counter. That fit bastard already left for his morning run.

 

“Good morning.” Harry rasps when he too enters the kitchen, dressed in only a black shirt and pants, his long legs bare as he scratches his thigh. “Ready for the kids' swimming party?” His morning voice makes his speech sound deeper and slower than normal – not that Louis is noticing that kind of thing about Harry

 

“Only if you’re ready for our ice cream fest.” Louis casts back, smirking.

 

“You act like I’ve never had ice cream before. I just prefer the healthier alternative so that I actually reach the age of fifty.”

 

Louis snorts, “Well your voice sounds like it belongs to a forty year old, so you’re already more than halfway. Congrats.”

 

“Hey!” Harry drawls out, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

Their innocent banter is interrupted by a cheery Niall. “Hey lads! What’re you up to this fine morning? Me and the kiddo’s are gonna make macaroni art today. It’s gonna be sick! Oh! And tomorrow’s first workshop day, innit? I’m proper excited to teach them some cooking skills.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Louis smiles, “Finally a whole day of footie and no nail polish. I love the girls to bits, but they can be a bit much from time to time.”

 

“You’re a footballer?” Harry asks.

 

“Damn right I am! I play for the uni team.” Louis grins.

 

“Louis’ footieworkshop was the most popular last year.” Niall chips in. “After my cooking classes, of course.”

 

“You wish.” Louis throws a Coco Pop at him. It hits him just above the eye.

 

“So Harry? What’re you gonna teach?” Niall asks Harry, after he’s managed to get Louis back by throwing a piece of his own cereal at him.

 

“Uhm. Music. Like guitar classes? Sort of.” He shrugs.

 

“Nice one! We had someone giving choir last year, but she only did like Christmas carols. Can you imagine? In the summer? Guitar classes are proper nice and all. You should bring your guitar when we’re having our next bonfire.”

 

“Sure.” Harry grins, before taking a look at his watch and sighing. “But I think it’s almost time to wake up our kids, Lou. I’m gonna go get dressed.” He shoves his chair back and disappears back to his room. His curls bouncing with each step.

 

“He’s a good kid, that one. Nice addition to the group.” Niall gives Louis a meaningful look before he takes a sip from his tea. It’s ginger lemon tea. The posh bastard that he is.

 

“So, we never actually got time to talk.” Louis speaks up. “How was the first part of your summer holidays?”

 

“The usual. Parents have opened a new restaurant in New York, so I helped with starting it up and then Greg and I flew to Florida to play golf for a couple of days. Afterwards I crossed the Atlantic again just in time for my favourite event of the year: summer camp.”

 

“How can you be so blasé about travelling in America. All I've done since the end of lastsummer was going to uni, babysit Doris and Ernie and work at the local Toys R Us. I’ve never even left bloody England except for that one school trip to Ypres in Belgium when I was sixteen.”

 

“After we’re done with uni, you and I will go on a gap year travelling the world.”

 

“Sure.” Louis snorts, as if he will have saved enough money for that by then. But there’s nothing wrong with dreaming and making plans.

 

“Yes, we will.” Niall pushes. “I promise you.”

 

“Okay, Niall. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

 

“You better.” He grins.

 

Harry barges into the room; hair still wet from the shower. “Lou, why aren’t you dressed yet? I’m gonna wake the girls. Make sure that you’re dressed by the time I come back. We still have lunches to pack.”

 

☼☼☼

 

Oh, no. _No fucking way._

 

Harry Styles did not just walk in wearing ~~,~~ tiny yellow swimming trunks that barely cover the upper part of his thighs. Louis eyes take in his long, never-ending legs only to see he’s wearing matching flip flops. And, is that a _butterfly_ tattooed on his stomach? That lad was a living pun. Nothing about him could be called appropriate.

 

“Have you counted all your girls? Is everyone ready?” Harry asks him after Louis managed to compose himself.

 

“Yes. All fourteen of them. And don’t think that because you have two more, that my lot won’t beat yours at the handstand contest. They were practicing all day yesterday.”

 

Harry snorts, “Alright Peter Pan. Let’s go.” And he trots off, the group of boys following him like ducklings would their mother.

 

Louis bristles. _Peter Pan?_ Where the fuck did  that stupid nickname come from? He’ll show that, that _Frog yeti hipster_.

 

“Last one to get into the pool is a dumb donut!” Louis yells, before jumping into the water cannonball style. It’s really hard for him to contain his swearing around the girls, but he’d like to think he can already suppress most of it around them. Most of the time.

 

His attention is soon demanded by his girls who all try to climb on his shoulders so they can jump off afterwards. But when Harry eventually suggests to start their contest, he cannot be anything but mesmerized by the brown ringlets that are now falling to his shoulders. Forget the frog hipster yeti, Harry is the epitome of real-life baby Tarzan! The water and sun did wonders to make his muscles look even more toned.

 

It’s so unfair that the dorky, annoying hipster was also blessed with a hot, beautiful appearance. It almost makes Louis uncomfortable about his own, as he subconsciously covers his small tummy.

 

“Louis?”

 

“Huh, what?”

 

“I asked you if you wanted to count back so we could begin.” He smirks.

 

“Oh. Yeah, sure. I’m gonna… Count. Yeah.” He nods.

 

“ _5\. 4. 3. 2. 1. Dive!”_

 

☼☼☼

 

“I told you my girls were better. They’ll beat your boys any chance they’re given.” Louis grins as they’re standing in line to get their ice cream.

 

“Sure. I guess we’ll see when that quidditch championship that Liam’s trying to arrange is finished. We’re going to beat you.”

 

“ _You’ll_ see. The diet of ice cream I’ve been giving them has made them into master athletes. Plus I’m going to train them!” He pulls a face. “I’m not sure if I should’ve given you my secret like that.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I think I’ll keep using my own methods, but thanks anyway.” He gives him his full-on grin, blinding Louis for a moment.

 

“Oh, you will. Be prepared to be amazed. Ice cream’s amazing, mate.” Louis boasts.

 

Harry huffs. “Louis, I’ve told you before. I know what ice cream tastes like. I’ve had it before.”

 

“That can’t possibly be true, or you wouldn’t have tortured your boys like this.” Louis exclaims, hand on his hip.

 

It’s finally their turn and Louis pays for two cones of ice cream as well as the bill of the other twenty-seven ice creams that the kids are currently enjoying. Thank God he can use money from the summer camp or he wouldbe broke from the prices charged.

 

“What will it be boys?” A lady in her mid-forties asks.

 

“A scoop of cookie crunch, please.” Louis smiles. He almost always goes for a different flavour, but this one’s his favourite by far.

 

“Vanilla, please.” Harry adds, smiling with kind eyes at the lady.

 

“Vanilla?!” Louis shrieks, hand on his heart.

 

“Uhm yeah. I like vanilla.” He shrugs.

 

“You have all these options.” Louis cries out, making sweeping gestures with his hands, creating a real fuzz.  “There’s mango and bubble gum and Oreo, and you end up choosing _vanilla_?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with vanilla.” Harry answers with a slight frown. “It’s a classic. Besides, it has less artificial flavouring and colouring than most other flavours.”

 

“I knew there had to be a hipsterish reason behind it.” Louis mumbles, hitting his forehead with the palm of his head.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“What?” Louis asks.

 

“A hipster. I just like eating healthy. I’m me.” Harry’s bottom lip forms a big pout as if the term personally offended him.

 

“That’s exactly what a hipster would say.” Louis teases, laughing at Harry’s exasperated look.

 

“Louis! _Louis!”_ They get interrupted by a brown haired girl.

 

“What’s up, Melanie?”

 

“Ryan is being stupid and says I can’t like The Avengers, because I’m a girl, but he hasn’t even read the comics and I have. Plus, he thinks Thor is the strongest, but Iron Man and Black widow would definitely kick Thor’s arse.”

 

“Melanie, language!” Louis corrects her– somewhat proud of himself for not encouraging a copy of his own choice words.

 

“Sorry, Lou!” She rolls her eyes.

 

Louis crouches and waves her closer cupping his hand to her ear to stage-whisper. “Tell that Ryan that Black Widow would win against Thor anytime and that he’s a piece of poo for thinking girls can’t like Marvel.”

 

“Thanks, Lou! You’re the best.” She runs away, shouting, “ _Oi, Ryan. Louis also thinks Black Widow would kick Thor’s arse any time!”_

 

“You’re really good with them.”

 

Louis snorts and stands back up to glance at Harry. “Says you. You’re like the preteen boy whisperer.”

 

Harry cocks his head, smiling. “They like and respect me as a counsellor, but you. They treat you like a friend. It’s wonderful.”

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Louis’ cheeks heat up, so he tries to hide it by licking up the melted ice cream that was running of his cone.

 

He’s further distracted by the feel of his phone bussing in his trousers, and extracts it.

 

**Zayn:**

_Matthew’s coming back Wednesday apparently. Thought you should know. Take care x_

 

Louis’ face falls. So it's official then. Guess the arsehole couldn’t wait to show off his cruise tan. He pockets his phone again, not bothering to send something back. This is shit news.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, obviously curious, but keeping a casual tone.

 

“What?” Louis is in a haze.

 

“Did something happen?” Harry points to where Louis’ phone has disappeared.

 

“Uhm, yeah. I mean-” He pulls a face. “I guess I should tell you before you hear from someone else. Have you heard of Matthew?”

 

“Yeah. Isn’t he the one who’s getting here later? I heard some other counsellors talk about him.”

 

“Yes. I just got a message from Zayn saying he’s coming back Wednesday already.”

 

“And you don’t like that because?”

 

“It’s a long story.” He pulls a face.

 

“Well, you don’t seem to want to get back to camp any time soon, so we have time. I’m a good listener. ~~”~~ Harry said with a soft, encouraging smile.

 

He’s never told anyone before, except for his mum and Zayn, but he was there when it happened. He doesn’t really know why, Harry’s honest eyes or kind disposition, but something urges Louis to talk.

 

“Uhm, okay. Where to begin.”

 

“At the start, I assume.” Harry says kindly

 

“Okay, so last summer, it was my first time as a camp counsellor. I met Matthew almost as soon as I arrived and we immediately hit it off. He was fucking fit and a bit older than me, so I had quite an obvious crush on him. I think he noticed it right away too. I think it stroked his ego quite a lot. it probably doesn’t surprise you that not long after, we started hooking up. First just kissing and then… other stuff.” Louis feels his cheeks flush at the confession, but forces himself to continue. “It was so exciting. I felt like a fourteen year old girl dating the cool college boy. The fact that it was secret made it even more thrilling. But then a week before camp officially ended, I made a mistake and it all went to hell.”

 

“What happened? You wanted to come out and he wasn’t ready?”

 

“No. I told him I loved him.”

 

Louis remembers it like it was yesterday. He’s always known that he falls quick and hard. It happened that way with his best friends too; so he has quite a history of broken hearts. He remembers how Matthew was cuddling him, half asleep after having sex; how his brown eyes had been watching Louis fondly and how it released another burst of butterflies in younger Louis’ stomach and filled him with so much admiration. He remembers how he blurted out those three damned words and how Matthew’s eyes instantly turned from a warm chocolate to a hard rocky brown, his body freezing, before he made an excuse and -

 

But even better, he remembers the day after.

 

“The day after he basically outed me and told everyone how much of a disgusting gay kid I was, trying to make him cheating on his amazing girlfriend- which of course, I had no idea even existed in the first place.”

 

“What a prick.” Harry spits out in disgust. “To out someone like that and making things up to make himself look better. Whatever he was dealing with, even not wanting to come out – that’s no excuse to act like such a bloody wanker towards you.”

 

“At least it helped me to get over him pretty fast. What’s worse is that, now he’ll come back with great stories about his cruise, and graduating college and dating this beautiful girl.  And here I am, the same gay, single loser as the one he left just a year ago.” He kicked a pebble, making it fly a good two meters.

 

“You’re not a loser.” Harry pipes up earnestly.“You’re amazing with those kids and from what I’ve heard you’re doing pretty well in uni too. Also, there’s nothing wrong with being single.”

 

 “I know.” And Louis does, it’s just – “I just wanted him to see that I can be fine without him, that I don’t need him. Maybe make him jealous and regret his decision. Show him that I can be gay, out, and happy at the same time. Like, that would be the perfect revenge.”

 

“Then do it!” Harry exclaims.

 

Louis snorts. “What? Date someone? Boyfriends don’t just appear from thin air, Harry.”

 

“Date me. I mean - fake date me.”

 

“Fake date you? What? This isn’t the film The Proposal. Shit like that doesn’t work in real life.”

 

“No hear me out. A year ago I helped a mate who’d just broken up with his boyfriend and fake dated him to make his ex jealous. Not even a month later, they’re back together and everything was rainbows and sunshine again. It’s just some hand holding and kissing. You’re quite attractive and I’d like to think I’m not that repulsive so it could work. Also, we’d still have a few days to make it legit, so it doesn’t seem like we just started dating the day he arrives.”

 

“I don’t know…” Louis bites his lip.

 

“That’s okay. I just wanted to give you the option.”

 

Louis can almost imagine Matthew’s reaction towards it. He thinks back to how Matthew had told him no one would love a gay, pathetic boy like him last year. His decision is made.

“You know what? Why not. Let’s do this.”

 

☼☼☼

 

“You’re still sure this is the right thing to do?” Louis says with a soft voice. Film night has just started, the opening song of The Lego Movie is blasting through the room, and every child and counsellor’s attention is focused on the big screen. Well, almost everyone’s.

 

“Of course. This is the first part of our plan.” Harry drawls, tightening his arm around Louis’ waist and grasping his hand to intertwine their fingers. He then leans closer to whispers in his ear. “Jade’s already giving us those looks. Soon, everyone will know we’re dating and when Matthew arrives he’ll be green with jealousy.”

 

The hot breath touching his ears, causes Louis’ whole face to heat up and turn red and he finds it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the meaning of the words Harry is murmuring in his ear.

 

“I’m still not sure if it will really work. It’s easier said than done.” He can almost imagine Matthew’s face if he sees them together. Then again it’s just as easy to imagine his reaction when it gets out that they were fake dating all along. That would be even more humiliating then what happened last year.

 

“I told you. I’ve done this before. Everything went seamlessly.” Harry reassures him.

 

At that moment, Jesy turns around to hush them with an annoyed look.

 

Harry’s statement should put him at ease, but he is still jittery, a feeling of uneasiness refusing to leave him alone. Even though he knows deep down that everyone’s just watching the film, it’s still as if with one wrong move, their secret is out and everyone knows they’re just pretending. Which is incredibly stupid as they don’t even know they’re dating in the first place. He tries to concentrate on the film instead.

 

“Do you want something to drink? I’m getting a beer for myself.” Louis sits straight, needing to get some air. He’s seen The Lego Movie before and while it managed to make him laugh out loud for half of the film the first time, he just can’t get into it now.

 

“Sure. A coke would be lovely.” He gives him a kiss on the cheek and ends it with a wink.

 

Louis moves to the kitchen as swiftly as possible, feeling caught out again. He opens the fridge and starts digging between the different kinds of cans, until he gets out a Pepsi for Harry, and a Stella for himself.

 

He looks around trying to make out where they hid the crisps and sweets. The stress and nerves of the situation have made him hungry as hell. He finds the stash in one of the upper cupboards. Standing on his tippy-toes he balances himself trying to go for the bag of Doritos. His pointer finger only brushes the bag, so he tries to stand even taller. Another hand suddenly comes up to grab the bag with ease.

 

“Still pretending you really are 5’ 9”?” Zayn laughs as he hands the bag of crisps to Louis.

 

“I’m not pretending, I really am that tall. My arms are just a tad shorter. We can’t all be built like bloody Slenderman.” Louis huffs, opening the bag and shoving a handful of Doritos in his mouth.

 

“If that makes you sleep at night.” Zayn smirks.

 

“Was there a reason you came in here or did you just want to make fun of my height again?” Louis countered.

 

“Yes, actually.” Zayn rests his elbow on the counter. “I wanted to ask you why wou’re  acting so loved-up with Harry all of a sudden.”

Here goes nothing.

 

“We’re dating.” Louis declares.

 

“What? Just like that?” Zayn is baffled.

 

“Yes, just like that, like you and Niall. You said it yourself that most relationships don’t have copious amounts of drama.”

 

 

“Yes, but yesterday you weren’t even sure if you liked him. You didn’t even know if _he_ liked boys in general.” Zayn narrows his eyes.

 

 

“Okay, fine,” Louis sighs, glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them. “We’re not dating. Not really.”

 

 

“What does that mean? ‘Not really’ dating? You can’t half-date someone,” Zayn asks, looking skeptical.

 

 

Louis sighs and looks around again before speaking even more quietly. “We’re fake-dating, okay? It was Harry’s suggestion. So I can make Matthew jealous.”

 

 

“Fake-dating?” Zayn screeches. “What the hell? You’re not in The Proposal, Louis!”

 

 

“That’s what I said!” Louis says in a hush, fiddling with the string of his jumper. “But, yeah. I don’t know. It seemed like a good idea at the start.”

 

 

“It does sound like a great _fuck you_ to Matthew, but - Louis, you always fall too fast and too deep for people. I don’t want you to get hurt in this. This can only go wrong,” Zayn whispers.

 

 

“I won’t,” Louis shoots back, annoyed. “And it won’t go wrong. Harry has done it before and everything went great, so why would this be any different?”

 

 

“I’m just looking out for you,” Zayn says apologetically. “If you think this will work, then you get my support. I’ll tell Matthew just how cute you are together and how wonderful gay relationships are.”

 

 

Louis grins. “That would be great. Thanks, bro.”

 

 

“Anytime.” Zayn smiles back. “Now get back to loverboy to make sure everyone knows you’re sweetly in love by the time that Matthew gets back here.”

 

“I will,” Louis replies haughtily, fumbling with the two cans and what’s left over of the crisp (but still managing to throw two fingers at a laughing Zayn) before joining Harry again.  

 

 

☼☼☼

 

Louis is tossing and turning in bed. Sleep just won’t come. It’s not that he’s too hot, and he’s comfy enough. There’s no urgent need to pee and his stomach isn’t painfully empty. Everything is just fine except for one teeny, tiny thing.

 

 

Someone in the room beside his has been playing the beginning chords of the new 5 Seconds Of Summer song over and over again. All. Bloody. Night.

 

 

He turns on his stomach, pushing his pillow over his head, trying to block out the sounds. Louis groans in frustration. It’s almost one am and he hasn’t slept a wink so far. How will he ever manage a whole day of teaching football and entertaining kids without sleep? He barely has enough energy to do so normally.

 

A couple of minutes later, he decides in utter frustration that he can’t take it anymore and takes action. He throws the blanket off, grabs the nearest pair of pants and storms off towards the room next to his.

 

 

He barges in – the door wasn’t even locked. Harry's head shoots up in surprise, fingers in place on the strings of his guitar.

 

 

“Okay, mate. I get it. We all love 5 Seconds of Bloody Summer – that Luke lad is proper fit –but it’s 1 a.m. already and I have a whole day of footie to look forward to. So, like, sleep would be nice,” he whisper-shouts.

 

 

“Oh. Uhm, sure.” Harry blushes, taking his guitar by the neck and getting up to place it against the wall. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t know it was that loud, I just-” he blushes again. “Sarah told me she was looking forward to our lesson tomorrow. She told me she wanted to learn and play this song and I promised I would. But, like, it’s harder than I thought it would be, and I’d forgotten about film night so I couldn’t practice then.” He looks to his lap. “I’m really sorry, though.”

 

 

And that - well. Is actually terribly sweet. It doesn’t get rid of Louis’ exhaustion, of course, but he can’t feel anything but endeared by experiencing firsthand how much Harry cares about every single one of the kids. And it also makes him guilty for yelling at him for it, not to mention taking up so much of Harry’s time with the fake-dating.

 

 

“It’s fine. Just try to quieten it down a bit. The song sounds fine to me, already. I think Sarah will love it.” Louis smiles, reaching up to move his fringe out of his eyes.

 

 

“Do you think?” Harry does that smile where it takes over his whole face. Louis remains silent for a moment, taken in by the beauty of it.

 

 

“Uh, yes. Of course,” he manages, blushing.

 

 

“Then I’ll go to sleep, too.” Harry yawns. “I clearly need it. Again, sorry for keeping you up. Just – any time I’m being too loud, you have free reign to come over and immediately tell me to shut up. I’m really sorry.” He stretches, his joints cracking as Louis gets a glimpse of his love handles.

 

 

“It’s okay,” Louis whispers back, throwing him one last smile as he softly closes the door behind him and gets back to his own bed.

 

 

That night he dreams of guitars and a cute boy playing them.

 

☼☼☼

 

The last kids are trickling down the pitch on their way to the place where the group activity will take place, leaving Louis behind. With his hand up to shield the afternoon sun out of his eyes, he collects the footballs and throws all but one in a bag that will end up in the storage room.

 

Even though he’s had a full day of playing footie with the kids, he takes the last ball with him towards the pitch again and starts juggling it. His muscle memory takes over. Louis gets to thirty when he gets bored and shoots it in the corner of the goal.

 

He hears clapping behind him.

 

“Nice shot.” Harry grins behind him, jogging his way.

 

“Not my best.” Louis responds cheekily. “What brings you here? Not dancing with the other kids?”

 

“Nah. Danni and Taylor are probably doing a better job at it than I ever would. I’m awful at dancing, can never remember the moves. So I thought I’d give football a shot.”

 

“And there goes my dream to dance the tango with you at the next party.” Louis passes him the ball skillfully. Harry passes back almost as swiftly as him, revealing that it’s not his first time playing the sport.

 

“So how was your day?” Harry continues the small talk.

 

“Good.” Louis answers, bouncing the ball on his knee, before passing back again. “Got to play football with the kids and not one of them got severely hurt. What more can a man wish for?”

 

Harry chuckles.

“What about you?” Louis asks, trying to keep the conversation going. Their talking seems awkward. They were cuddling on a couch in front of their friends only yesterday and now it’s as if they barely know each other. Louis’ almost regretting the decision of agreeing to fake date Harry.

 

“It was amazing. The kids were so eager to learn and very patient. Almost all of them could play Wonderwall after each session. Sarah loved my version of the 5 Seconds of Summer song, but unfortunately it was too heard for her to learn. Oh! And I had one hour free, so I tried Niall’s cooking workshop, which of course went awfully. But it was nice. Yeah.” He smiles.

 

“Wait what?” Louis stops the ball with his heel. “You can’t cook?”

 

“I mean I can cut some vegetables and make salads, but when it comes to really cooking I always mess up. My broccoli is often overcooked and my chicken burnt outside, raw inside.”

 

“No!” Louis looks at him in shock. “You’re one of those health freaks. They’re supposed to make complex three courses menus with quinoa and spinach and shit. I’m the one who lives off cereal because I can’t cook.”

 

Harry chuckles. “It’s really not that hard to eat a banana and some nuts for breakfast instead of cereal. You can be healthy without being a master chef.”

 

“Still.” Louis pouts, passing the ball back to Harry. “How can we be fake boyfriends when neither of us can cook. This relationship is made to crash and drown.”

 

“Isn’t it crash and burn?”

 

“I picture our relationship more as a boat.” Louis answers, scratching his chin in thought. “And after what you just told me, it’s taken the form of the Titanic, actually. Which isn’t that bad because Leonardo Di Caprio was hot as fuck back then.” He shrugs, swiping his fringe out of his eyes.

 

“You kind of look like him, actually.” Harry blurts out, immediately turning a lovely shade of rose afterwards as if he hadn’t meant to say it. He coughs in his hand a couple of times and continues talking. “So about that fake dating thing.”

 

“Yes?” Louis cocks his head, perplexed by the sudden subject change. By the way Harry’s facial expression turns serious, he gets the feeling that this discussion is why Harry came over in the first place.

 

“Matthew arrives tomorrow.” Harry’s voice rises at the end, making his statement sound more like a question.

 

“Yes. What about it?”

 

“Well, it’s better to get it over and done with before he’s here, so we don’t have the stress.   Of like, us as a couple. And people will expect it already and we finally have time, so I thought we could try it now. It’s okay if you don’t want to, but last time we just got to it straight away, which we obviously haven’t done now, but, yeah.” The Harry who normally talks so slowly, drawing out his words one by one, has just blurted out a whole set of sentences strung together, making it almost impossible to understand.

 

“Wait, what?” Louis blinks.

 

Harry sighs and steps forward. “We need to practice kissing.”

 

“Oh. I mean - do you think that’s necessary? I mean, it’s already obvious we’re together. They saw us cuddling. And, like. Holding hands.”

 

“We’re both over the age of eighteen, people don’t expect us to act like preteens around each other. Also, we’re both pretty much extraverts, so it would be weird to not show any PDA.” Harry shrugs, taking another step towards Louis. “I mean, if you really don’t want to it’s okay, but it’s just kissing. It’s not that hard.”

 

“Yeah… Yeah, okay,” Louis answers. “I mean. You know how this thing works. I obviously don’t have experience with fake-dating.” He gestures between the two of them. “So, you want us to, like - kiss? Now?”

 

“It would be more stressful if we did it for the first time in front of a crowd. Containing Matthew, no less. So.” Harry shrugs again. “Why not?”

 

“Cool. Yeah. Kissing is nice. I’m a massive fan. In general, like-“ Harry is much closer than Louis had realized. He takes Louis’ hand, tugging him forward, making the words die out in his throat. Standing so close, their height difference is more obvious - and secretly it turns Louis on a bit. He would never admit that for a million pounds, though.

 

Harry’s hand leaves a trail of fire when it moves from his hand, to his arm, towards his shoulder, whilst lightly touching his hip with his other hand. It’s not until Louis senses his sweet breath that he understands Harry is waiting. Waiting for Louis to take the last step.

 

He looks up briefly. Blue meets green. Then he closes his eyes, collects his courage, and leans forward, preparing himself for the feeling of his lips on Harry’s –

 

“Harry! Louis! So there you are.”

 

They break apart in a beat of a heart, startled. Louis watches Jade come their way with a cheeky smile, giving away that she knows exactly what she did. Unfortunately he can’t be mad with her as he knows what a nice girl she is. Wait, why should he be mad in the first place? All they did was practice their fake-kissing for their fake relationship.

 

“Uh yes. We are. Here, I mean,” Louis stutters. The kiss – however brief it might have been - has turned his brain into a lump of spaghetti.

 

“Well, come on,” she gestures. “The bonfire is about to start. We can’t have you starving. You need to eat to keep up with certain activities.” She winks.

 

Harry tangles his fingers with Louis, tugging him along, obviously more in control than Louis himself.

 

“I love bonfires,” Louis hears Harry say to Jade as they’re on their way. He tunes them out and tries to make something of the mess that his thoughts currently are.

 

When they arrive at the bonfire, Louis is quick to untangle their hands and leaves with a small smile for Harry and the explanation that he wants to say hi to Zayn, who is standing by the table laden with food.

 

“Do you think there’s pork in these corn dogs?” Zayn asks as he notices Louis approaching.

 

A direct question, Louis can handle that. “I’m pretty sure that it’s made of pork. I can’t promise you that they used actual meat. Either way, you wouldn’t want them,” he advises.

 

“Then I’ll just eat some marshmallows.” Zayn sighs. “I’m really not feeling those tofu things and I’m not even that hungry, anyway.” He grabs the whole bag and a stick. Louis takes a couple of corn dogs and beer for himself and follows Zayn to sit next to him at the fire.

 

“So what’s Niall currently up to?”

 

“He’s trying to make absinthe. He finally has all the needed botanicals, so he was just too excited to wait for after the bonfire,” Zayn mentions casually.

 

“He’s making absinthe?” Louis gasped “Why? Isn’t that drink, like, illegal?”

 

“Nah, not for ages. He wants to see if it makes us more ‘creative’ during our couple painting sessions.” He takes out a cig and lights it up with the marshmallow that he accidentally set on fire, then throws the burnt lump – stick and all – into the bonfire.

 

“You have couple painting sessions?”

 

“We’ve just had our first one last week. Niall suggested it. Said it would strengthen our relationship. I don’t know, it’s nice.” A small smile plays around Zayn’s lips, giving away his true feelings.

 

“Your relationship is truly something.” Louis laughs, shaking his head. “I’m still happy for you, bro.”

 

Zayn holds up his fist to bump Louis’. It ends like one of the weird handshakes they used to do when they were younger. Suddenly Louis feels like a sixteen-year old again, sitting with Zayn in his basement eating crisps, stealing his stepdad’s cigarettes and talking about their first crushes.

 

“So… Matthew’s coming back tomorrow.” Zayn takes a drag of his cigarette and keeps his eyes on Louis’ profile.

 

“Totally not looking forward to that.” Louis pulls a face. Why do people keep reminding him of it?

 

“Just avoid him, he’s not worth the stress. Or, just make out with Harry every time he sees you.”

 

“Yeah. Harry also suggested that.”

 

“Really?”

 

Louis shrugs. “Kind of. He suggested we could kiss, so people would believe we’re legit dating. He even wanted to practice just before the bonfire started. Jade caught us before our lips could even properly touch, the cockblock.” Louis sighs dramatically.

 

“You used to do that all the time in sixth form when I was dating Rebecca.” Zayn chortles, poking Louis in his side.

 

“Did not,” Louis gasps.

 

“Did too,” Zayn retorts. “I used to wonder if you had a crush on her that made you so desperate to keep us from making out. Little did I know that it wasn’t her you liked back then.”

 

“It was a confusing time, alright?” Louis huffs. “You were the only boy that didn’t talk about boobs, and you smelled like Cheetos twenty-four seven. Also, it helped me figure some things out.”

 

“It helped me too, you know.” He gives Louis a playful shove. “And it made our friendship even stronger.”

 

“Yeah.” Louis grins. “Remember when we kissed, eventually? And we were both repulsed because it was like kissing a brother? That strengthens a friendship like nothing else.”

 

The both watch the flames of the bonfire dance while memories play through their heads. Those weren’t easier times; it was often hard for Louis, worrying about his A-levels while figuring out his sexuality and watching his parents’ relationship fall apart before his eyes. No, they weren’t easier. But he’d still found the time and energy to make memories that he can fondly think back on, too. Mostly thanks to Zayn and the local footie team.

 

“I’m gonna check on Niall,” Zayn says after a while, sitting up and dusting off his knees. “Make sure he hasn’t poisoned himself.”

 

 “Yeh, I’m gonna find Harry,” Louis says, mimicking Zayn’s actions and ignoring his smirk. “See you later.”

 

It’s crowded. The bonfire is monstrous, even bigger than last year’s. Children and counselors are all seated in a circle around it talking, singing, eating and laughing. Evenings like this remind Louis of why he chose to become a counselor in the first place.

 

He quickly spots Harry. He’s sipping from a tall glass filled with something green, looking sour as if his own grandmother had betrayed him.

 

“What are you drinking? It looks like mixed moss,” Louis asks as they walk up to one another. He eyes the glass suspiciously.

 

“A kale smoothie. Lou gave it to me. She said she was sure I’d love kale.” Harry doesn’t look happy.

 

“What is kale in the first place? It sounds pretentious. Is it seaweed?” Louis questions.

 

“It’s just some kind of cabbage, I think? I don’t get why they’d blend cabbage into a smoothie.”

 

“It looks gross,” Louis declares, then sniffs it. “And it smells even worse. Is that woman trying to poison you?”

 

“I don’t know. She said it was what all healthy people drink lately. I’m not a fan to be honest. I just like fruits and frozen yoghurt. That doesn’t mean I follow all those health-freak trends.” He pouts.

 

“Then why do you keep drinking it?” Louis asks incredulously.

 

“She made it just for me. I didn’t want to be impolite,” Harry confesses. Louis shakes his head. That boy’s politeness would be the dead of him.

 

“Give it to me. Can’t let me fake boyfriend get poisoned, now can I?” Louis commands. He takes the glass even before Harry has the chance to hand it over and tips it sideways, letting the contents spill on the ground. The green grass hides the smoothie quite conveniently.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Harry grins, not bothering to hide his relief. “Now I only need a way to get rid of that awful taste in my mouth.”

 

Louis feels bold all of the sudden. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the two bottles of beer or the energy that the night gives him. “I think I know a way to get rid of that,” he hints.

 

“Oh, yeah? You have some water with you?” Harry looks relieved.

 

“No, I mean we could continue what we were practicing before.”

 

“Footie?”

 

Louis sighs, rolling his eyes. Harry has to be doing this on purpose. No way that he’s that dense to innuendos. So Louis takes him by the neck, pulling him down and presses his lips against his. Their noses get in the way, so he tilts his head and lets his lips slide smoothly over Harry’s. His tongue is wet and warm as it traces over his lips, almost demanding access.

 

Against all odds Harry’s breath doesn’t taste like kale; it’s sweet. Louis finds himself shuddering into his next breath at the sensation, his heartbeat following the stuttering pattern.

 

Their first kiss is not cliché fireworks, but it does feel like the excitement of your first day of holiday. Like gazing up with awe at a starry sky. Like listening to the sound of a giggling baby. It’s like-

 

Wait, what? Fuck.

 

Louis wasn’t supposed to feel anything, let alone mentally wax poetic about this. It’s all fake for crying out loud!

 

Louis breaks away from Harry’s lips, taking a look around to see a handful people looking their way.

 

“Great practice. I’m sure it will go smoothly tomorrow.” He winks at Harry, hastily taking a step back and attempting a smile before squeaking, “Gotta wee!” and taking off towards the toilets. Smooth.

 

He doesn’t stay at the bonfire much longer after he comes back. He remains at the edges of the group, talking to Josh distractedly for a bit with an eye out for a head of curly hair. Finally he decides he’s had enough drama for the day.  He excuses himself to Josh as being too tired after a day of football and heads back to his room.

 

Making sure he’s locked the door, he opens his laptop and plays a random song from his iTunes, turning the volume up. After taking his Kleenexes out and placing them next to him on bed, he wiggles out of his trousers and shoes and relaxes on the bed. He’s finally alone, though his thoughts remain scattered. A solid wank should wipe everything out of his mind.

 

He quickly slides off his pants, his shirt following. His cock is already half-hard as he touches it. His hand goes up and down, searching some kind of relief from how keyed up he’s been since his and Harry’s kisses. Of course, in trying to get that relief, he can’t help but think of Harry. It doesn’t take him long to get hard.    

 

 _He moans_ , running the fingers of his left hand down the middle of his chest then around his nipples, biting his lip. He speeds up just at the same moment as he tugs on one of his nipples and whimpers as a result.

 

The warmth in his groin spreads and multiplies while the slight burn in his nipples takes his breath from him. He’s only just started, but he’s already so fucking close. He twists his hand before giving his head the attention that it deserves.

 

He can’t help but imagine how Harry’s hands must feel. How big his fingers would be while scissoring Louis’ hole. It only takes a slight touch of  his own now, a ghost of what Har- he comes, Harry’s name on his lips as he lets the climax take over

 

☼☼☼

 

 

ouis has been on edge all day. The knowledge that Matthew probably has arrived already makes him feel jittery, but he has a full day with the girls before he will have to see Matthew – probably at dinner. On top of that he feels anxious about the kiss he and Harry shared yesterday, not to mention the inadvertent wanking to the thought of him. He’s avoided Harry since then, feeling guilty for way too many reasons as usual.

 

It’s because of this that he agrees that the girls can do a spa day, only making a small fuss when they came over with slices of cucumber and a mud face mask for him. They’re currently lying in a circle in the grass, faces covered with masks and sipping virgin margaritas.

He’s got to give them credit - his stress is disappearing like snow in the sun now, and he’s melting like he’s boneless into the grass, too.

 

“This is the part where we chat about boys,” Melanie announces to Louis, but she speaks loud enough that the whole group can hear her. “Except Jasmin, she can talk about girls.”

 

Louis sputters. “Why do you think I’m not interested in girls, too?”

 

“Oh, please,” Hannah answers instantly. “Niall told us already that you and Harry are dating. No need to lie about it. Also, your obsession with striped shirts gave you away.”

 

“That also means you’re the first one to go, Louis!” Melanie quickly adds. “Tell us all the dirty details!” Chloe demands, immediately followed by another girl screaming, “Yes! Have you French kissed him already?” The girls all break into a fit of giggles, like true preteens.

 

“You girls are going to be the dead of me!” Louis growls, still going along with them. “But yes, we’ve kissed.” He doesn’t know why the thought of kissing Harry turns his cheeks pink, making him feel like he’s twelve, too.

 

The girls all squeal in delight. “So do you _like_ like him?” A shy girl named Aimee asks him

.

“Yes, I _like_ like him. I’m dating him. Are you done now?” Louis’ cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink.

 

“Yes, that’s fine. You have our approval, by the way. We ship you two,” Hannah says, slurping the remains of her drink.

 

 “As if I needed your approval. I can do what I want,” Louis pouts. “And what does shipping even mean?”

 

When the girls are done rolling their eyes, Jasmin is the first to answer his question. “Shipping is basically liking the idea of two people being in a relationship. Or, rather, wanting them to be together. They can be real people or fictitious characters. I, for example, ship Sterek and Chuck and Blair from Gossip Girl. But my best friend at home ships Blair with Nate.”

 

“Sterek is so gross,” a blonde girl peeps up. “Stydia all the way!”

 

And before Louis knows it the girls have started a verbal shipping war. So he closes his eyes, blocks them out and tries to relax. This is one of the moments he wishes he had his headphones with him.

**☼☼☼**

Just as they go to the dining hall to eat dinner, one of the girls kindly lets him know that half his face is still brown from the face mask – which finally explains why they were giggling all afternoon. So after dropping off the girls, Louis makes his way to the toilets.

 

Although he’s imagined Matthew’s and his reunion many times, in none of them was it in the loo with his face covered in mud and his nails painted a bright pink. He certainly has the best of luck.

“Louis,” Matthew’s eyes meet his in the mirror. “Good to see you.” As if his last words to Louis weren’t homophobic slurs.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Louis coughs in his hand as Matthew turns to dry his hands, his body fully facing Louis now. His hair is bleached by the sun, his skin tanned and his brown eyes look bigger than before. Louis has hated the man for more than a year - but standing in front of him, looking like this, he reminds Louis of the man he fell in love with.

 

For over a year, he’s thought about what he would say when he saw Matthew again. Created full monologues in the shower or at night when he couldn’t sleep. And now - now his mind is blank.

 

“I am a-“

 

“How’s your-“

 

They both break the silence at the same time.

 

“You first,” Matthew says. Letting Louis speak - that’s a first.

 

“How was your holiday so far?” Louis asks. He actually couldn’t care less about Matthew’s holiday, but what normal thing is there to say in this situation?

 

“It was fine, thank you. I went –“

 

Louis doesn’t hear the rest of it because someone comes from behind, grabs him by the waist and dips him down, pressing his lips to Louis’. Louis struggles with initial shock at the assault, but when Harry’s sweet smell invades his nose he realizes what’s happening and kiss him back. He even finds himself forgetting about Matthew; kissing Harry is even better than his memories of the day before.

 

He’s soon released as Harry pulls him back up, throwing a wink in Louis’ direction. His arm stays on Louis’ hip, pulling him closer possessively – and Louis is reminded of why by the look of shock on Matthew’s face.

 

“Hi!” Harry pipes up. “You must be Matthew. Nice to meet you. I’m Harry, Louis’ boyfriend.” He gives him a toothy smile and takes Matthew’s hand to shake it.

 

Matthew has his wide eyes on Harry and for a moment he can’t manage to utter a word. “I –uhm. Good to meet you, Harry. If you don’t mind, I’m going to dinner. Absolutely starving,” he stutters. He sidles past them, throwing a last glance at the pair before disappearing out the door of the toilets.

 

“What was that?” Louis hisses and bats Harry’s hand off his waist.

 

“Fulfilling my duty as a fake boyfriend.” Harry smiles. “Also, rescuing you from him, which is kind of the same.”

 

“Thanks, then,” Louis manages, a frown still on his face. “It was a bit dramatic, though.”

 

“I wanted him to be proper shocked. Wanted to throw the gayness in his face.” Harry grins cheekily.

 

Louis can’t help but chuckle, thinking back of the face that Matthew made. “You certainly succeeded doing that.”

 

“I think he looks a bit like a twat, actually. With and without eyes bulging of shock. You’re far prettier than he is. Although…”

 

“Although what?” Louis raises an eyebrow, his cheeks heating up again from the compliment.

 

“Do you know that you have this odd, big, brown stain on your face?” He cocks his head.

 

“You do now, too.” He stands on his tippy-toes to scrub a bit of mud on Harry’s cheek. “Don’t ask,” he sighs at Harry’s perplexed look. He drags them both to the sink to scrub off the remains of Louis’ attempts at a relaxing day.

 

**☼☼☼**

His girls are doing a war dance, as they like to call it. They’re in all black, eyeliner stripes drawn on their cheeks, and they’re grunting, stomping on the ground while dancing around a bushel of wood that was originally supposed to be a fire - Louis put a stop to that plan immediately - and they’re calling out to what they call the “wizard god of War.”

 

Louis sighs, looking at his own attire: a pink shirt borrowed from Niall, and floral shorts that he had to borrow from the girls. A group of boys wouldn’t have betrayed him like this.

 

His gaze falls on Harry finally arriving at the pitch, his boys trailing after him. He’s dressed in all red, his hair falling down his shoulders not unlike a lion’s mane, and his feet outfitted in golden boots. Who even possesses golden boots?

 

“Nice outfit,” Harry greets him after a sweet peck on the lips. He smells like mint. Not a surprise as Louis can see the gum he’s chewing with his mouth wide open. Only Harry could pull that off and still look sexy instead of like a cow chewing cud.

 

“Thanks. Nice boots. You’re all dressed in Gryffindor colours, I see. Very original.” He cocks his hip while swiping his fringe away and looking defiantly at Harry.

 

“Yes. The boys chose it.” His grin grows twice as big. “Your flower power look doesn’t seem to go with the girls’ war outfits. Your group not fond of the Hogwarts houses?” 

 

Louis frowns. “The girls invented their own. The house colours are black for girls and pink for boys, as they wanted to defy gender norms and make a grand statement. They even named the house after my bird tattoo.”

 

“That’s impressive! What did they call it? Birdclaw? Swallowpuff?” Harry looks genuinely excited.

 

Louis coughs in his hand. “Yes. Something like that.”

 

At that moment Liam is coming their way, Jade in tow. He blows a whistle and demands the attention of the twelve-year olds and their two counselors.

 

“Okay. So I’m here to start the first round of our tournament of muggle Quidditch for the ten-to-thirteen-year-old age group.”

 

“We’re real wizards!” Chloe chirps from somewhere in the crowd.

 

Liam just continues. “So the snitch is a tennis ball placed at the bottom of a long yellow sock, which is attached to the back of the snitch runner's shorts as if it were a tail. As nobody else wanted to do it, I’m gonna be the snitch runner and Jade will be referee.” That explains Jade has been giggling behind his back – not only is Liam dressed in all yellow, but he turns to reveal the the makeshift ballsack with tennis ball swinging from his bum.

 

“The rest of the rules I’ve explained this morning. Also there’s a gender rule, that says that two players must identify as a gender other than the majority, but it’s too hard to make new groups now, so we’re dropping that this time. Everyone have their brooms? Are the hoops in position? Jade, do you have the other equipment?”

 

Everyone nods and starts chatting excitedly. None of them has played Quidditch before.

 

“Okay, I just need your team names and the match can begin.”

 

“We’re Gryffindor 2.0,” Harry calls out. Liam instantly writes it on his clipboard.

 

“What about your group, Louis?”

 

Before Louis can come up with something, his girls all scream, “Fat Birdor!” And start running around while flapping their arms, screeching war cries.

 

Louis tries not to look embarrassed but Harry’s giggling behind his hand makes it quite difficult. The tattoo on his arm is a majestic swift bird, representing his yearning for travelling. They were called “without feet” by the Old Greek people because they never landed on the ground, just like time never pauses to take a rest, and Louis always tries to keep busy and is easily bored. They can fly over two hundred thousand kilometres a year and may look like swallows, but are not closely related. Really, Louis is proud of his tattoo. It’s not just a bloody fat bird!

 

This had not resonated with the girls, unfortunately. Thus, they were Fat Birdor.

 

“Everyone ready?” Jade yells, cutting off Louis’ train of infuriated thoughts.

 

Seven of his fourteen girls are standing on the pitch, broomstick between their legs, while the other seven wait to be substituted. They’re growling and making intimidating faces at the boys, who look back with stoic faces.

 

“My collection of twelve-year olds are going to beat yours into the ground!” Louis yells at Harry, making cutting gestures at his neck.

 

Then Jade blows the whistle and all hell breaks loose.

 

**☼☼☼**

The counselors are gathered together off-duty in the head counselor office, as the kids were sent to bed not long ago. Lou and Jesy are patrolling the halls to make sure they weren’t having any wild slumber parties. Liam is already out cold on one of the couches while the others are exchanging small talk and drinking some beer.

 

“It’s still unfair, I bloody tell you,” Louis huffs, but everyone seems to have stopped listening to him. “I can’t believe we got disqualified.”

 

“Your girls were tackling all the boys. It got out of hand. They were just too violent.” Zayn sighs and cuddles closer to Niall, who is in the middle of a chess battle with Josh.

 

“Liam said that tackles were legal!”

 

“Tackles are legal between the knees and shoulders. Five girls body-slamming a boy is not legal.” Zayn shakes his head.

 

“It’s discrimination. People are used to boys being violent, but when girls are a tiny bit rough for once they get eliminated. Pure gender discrimination,” Louis argues.

 

“Louis, throwing multiple bludgers at Liam’s head isn’t just a bit rough. It’s against the rules to hit the snitch runner! And besides, a bunch of eleven-year-old _girls_ won the tournament of your age group, so there was no discrimination.”

 

“I can’t believe Styles’ group ended one place higher than mine.” Louis pouts. “I proper trained them for a day, while he just reads Bukowski to them.”

 

At that moment, Matthew enters the room. He takes a seat across from Louis, which - great. The perfect end to a shit day.

 

“Louis,” Matthew begins, with a look like he’s about to start a conversation Louis does _not_ want to have.

 

Thankfully, Harry takes that as his cue to appear and plops down in Louis’ lap. His hair is up in two space buns and they absolutely should look ridiculous on everyone, but it looks cute on him. It’s unfair how Harry can pull everything off.

Harry kisses him promptly, then tucks his head into Louis’ neck. “Fake-boyfriend calling for duty,” he whispers. Louis can’t help the shiver that runs through him.

 

Harry then turns around, his eyes innocent and big - not unlike Bambi’s - and says, “Sorry, Matty. Were you saying something?”

 

Louis snickers softly. He knows how much Matthew hates it when people give him nicknames.

 

“Nah, it’s okay.” He says with a tight smile. Then he stands up muttering how he’s going to get a drink and takes off.

 

“So, Louis, sweet cheeks. How was your evening so far? Didn’t miss me too much?”

 

Everyone groans at the cheesiness. Someone even complains about the fact that they’d only been apart for half an hour.

 

“Good, Harry, babycakes. Except for that I did miss you, of course,” Louis plays along. “What’s that in your hand?”

 

“Oh! It’s a smoothie I made with Perrie! You should taste it. It’s mango-blueberry-raspberry. No kale this time.”

 

“No, thanks. I’m allergic to fruit. Besides I love my grains too much,” Louis answers as he takes a gulp from his beer. “Why did you put it in a marmalade jar?”

 

Harry gasps, falling out of character. “Please. It’s not a marmalade jar. It’s a mason jar!”

 

“Is that the new hipster term? Knew you were a hipster all along,” Louis teases him, with a soft poke to the chest. Harry smiles and caves in to protect himself, giving Louis a brilliant idea. “And this is for not letting me win.” He starts to tickle Harry’s armpits, going downwards towards his ribs.

 

Harry immediately becomes a giggling mess, trying to push Louis away but not succeeding at all. “No, please!” He keeps laughing. “Not my fault you got disqualified!” He thrashes in every direction, accidentally kicking Niall in the crotch. Niall screeches and falls off the couch.

 

“Oops.” Harry bites his lip as Louis lets him go, too busy with laughing himself. He’s not the only one. The whole room has stopped with what they were doing before and erupted in a fit of laughter.

 

“Fuck, Louis,” Niall hisses, cupping his crotch in his fetal position on the floor. “See if I’ll take you travelling now.”

 

“Yeah,” Zayn adds, the only other one who not laughing, cuddling Niall closer to him. “Did you really need to be so rough? Go read a book or something.”

 

Louis huffs. “This was a lame party, anyway.”

 

“That’s because it’s not a party. There’s a real party the day after tomorrow. Save your energy for then,” Leigh-Anne points out from where she’s lounging on one of the couches, typing away on her phone.

 

“You should treat every day like a party,” Louis exclaims, standing up and tugging Harry along with him. “Carpe that fucking diem.” He can almost feel Zayn rolling his eyes at him, knowing that the lad isn’t fond of the overused Latin proverb – and is still pissed at him for hurting his precious Niall. But Louis continues his strop at the lack of excitement from his fellow counselors, exiting the building with Harry – who doesn’t protest one bit – in tow.

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asks as they’re outside.  

 

“Not sure,” Louis says. He’s a bit out of steam, so he just plops down on the grass. He flings his body down flat, arms and legs spread to make a grass angel. The stars are particularly beautiful tonight, he thinks. Romantic, even.

 

Harry flops down beside him.

 

“Matthew seems to have fallen for it, huh?”

 

“Yeah. You’re the best fake boyfriend ever. Couldn’t survive these days without you.” Louis holds out his fist for Harry to bump it.

 

“He’s much quieter than I thought,” Harry confesses.

 

“He is.” Louis frowns. “He was much more outgoing and louder last year. Especially about how much of a faggot I was, at the end. Maybe he’s finally matured a bit.” He shrugs. “You know, what I was most afraid of was that I might still have feelings for him, because that would make me so much more vulnerable. I really loved him last year and that doesn’t go away just like that. But…” He hesitates. “At first I thought there was still a glimpse of that left. But now - nothing. I literally feel nothing towards him.”

 

He turns his head towards Harry, who’s smiling back at him with something like reassurance. Such a beautiful smile from a beautiful boy. A moment later Harry turns away to look skyward, his profile stark.

 

And how could Louis feel something towards Matthew? How could he still feel anything for the bastard when there was Harry. Harry, who is positively angelic when lit up by the moonlight. Harry, who put smoothies in mason jars and thinks vanilla ice cream tastes the best. Harry, who practised guitar songs all night to make a kid happy. He can’t believe he thought perks like these were annoying at first while they actually make Harry even more amazing of a person

.

Harry’s arrival has destroyed every last remain of Louis’ love for Matthew. Now, he has a new crush. A crush that’s silly and dumb and is getting really confusing with this fake-dating they have going on.

 

“I think I saw a shooting star.” Harry points up to the sky.

 

“Oh, really?” Louis looks up again, simultaneously scooting closer. The cold of the damp grass is getting to him. Obviously it’s just practical to share body heat.

 

“This time of year there are a lot of meteors. So more shooting stars,” he comments.

 

Together they peer at the stars, waiting for another one. It’s peaceful here. Louis feels as if he and Harry are the only people on earth - which sounds kind of stupid because rationally he knows that there are almost eight billion people on this earth and that there are already a bunch of people inside the building behind them. Still.

 

It takes only eleven minutes before he, too, sees a shooting star. So he squeezes his eyes shut and wishes for the first thing that comes to his mind.

 

He wishes for a real relationship with the boy with sparkling eyes and soft curls right beside him.

 

**☼☼☼**

The party is a success. Louis just sent the younger kids to bed along with Liam, so only the sixteen- and seventeen-year olds are left. Even though it’s illegal to drink alcohol before the age of eighteen, they allow them to have one beer this once, so that counselors themselves can also drink in their presence. There are enough European countries where the legal age of beer is sixteen and it’s not like they allow them to binge drink. Most of them have already been drinking since they were fourteen anyway.

 

Nick, a DJ Harry knows and invited to play, manages to line up all of Louis’ songs as he’s dancing with Perrie, a bottle in his hand half-filled with beer. As Drunk In Love comes on he pretends to grind on her and she soon catches on, making Louis throw his head back from laughter. Afterwards he wants to do the _pat the dog, screw the lightbulb_ , but forgets there was still a bit of beer in his bottle, so it falls on his shoes. Thank God, he didn’t wear socks.

 

He tells Perrie he’s getting a new beer, yelling over the music. She nods and immediately finds a new dance partner among the other counselors. Louis won’t be missed.

 

He hums along with the Ariana Grande song that’s currently on as he bounces to the kitchen. The beer has already made him feel a bit light-headed, disturbing his balance, causing him to stumble against the doorpost. He giggles towards himself. He forgot how much of a light-weight he is.

Eventually he gets to the fridge and takes out a new drink. As he turns around to get back to the dance room, he all but smacks into another chest, almost sending his new bottle to the ground. Fortunately a hand reaches out to steady it.

 

“Careful there,” he grins, before he notices who’s standing in front of him. His grin drops instantly.

 

“Yeah. Sorry ‘bout that,” Matthew answers.

 

“Care to step out of the way?” Louis looks him up and down. “You’re blocking my way and I’d love to get back to dancing.  I have a feeling they’re gonna play Macklemore and I don’t want to miss my gay anthem.”

 

As Matthew doesn’t react, Louis steps around him pointedly – but is stopped by Matthew grabbing his elbow.

 

“No, actually. I kind of wanted to talk to you. And this is the only time your boyfriend hasn’t interrupted us yet by snogging your face off.”

 

“Not my problem that you got a problem with that.” Louis snorts.

 

“I haven’t,” Matthew replies. “I just want a chance to talk with you. In private.”

 

“Why? So you can tell me again how much of a poof I am? Accuse me of making you cheat with your beloved girlfriend? No, thank you!” He turns around to walk away, but once more Matthew pulls him back by his elbow.

 

“No,” Matthew states. “I want to apologise.”

 

He didn’t see that one coming at all. “Apologise?” Louis verifies, eyes squinted in distrust.

 

“Yes. I know that I’ll never be able to make it up to you. Still, I’m terribly sorry for my behaviour last year. I was still trying to tell myself that I wasn’t gay, while giving also giving into that desire. I was an insecure twat, fighting my sexuality but that still doesn’t excuse my actions. I’m sorry for asking to keep everything secret, for breaking your heart, and especially for how I treated you afterwards and for the things I told everyone. I was so wrong and it took me almost a year to get to where I am now. I’m not asking for your forgiveness and I’m not asking you to take me back. I know I don’t deserve it. But you do deserve an apology.”

 

Louis is too baffled to say anything. Matthew continues, “Also, I’m really happy you found someone who does treat you right. You deserve someone like Harry. I hope one day I can be like you.”

 

“Uhm. Thanks? I guess,” Louis mutters. “I’ve gotta go.” He stumbles away, his beer forgotten on the counter. He needs time to think.

 

Where did that all come from? And more importantly, if Matthew had reacted like this only months ago, Louis was sure he’d jumped right back into his arms and forgave him everything. So why does this leave him cold? Even more important, why is Louis especially mulling over that he said Louis and Harry made a great couple? That shouldn’t be the memorable part of his confession.

 

Actually, he knows the answer to that. Louis has fallen once again too deep and too fast for another boy. Just perfect. It’s as if he gets a kick out of digging his own grave all the fucking time. 

 

“Louis!”  Harry appears out of nowhere with an empty glass in his hand. Think of the devil and he is sure to appear. “Can we talk? I have to talk to you about some- ” He pauses abruptly, looking closer at Louis’ face. “Is everything alright?”

 

Louis shakes his head, massaging his temples with his fingers. The loud music is giving him a head ache. “It’s okay,” He says. “Can we talk outside, though?”

 

Harry laces their fingers together and tugs him outside. As the cold air hits Louis, it clears his head. He feels like he can finally breathe again.

 

“Better?” Harry asks.

 

“Yes. Thanks, love.” The endearment comes out before Louis knows. Should he still treat Harry like his fake boyfriend? It certainly isn’t necessary anymore. 

 

They walk for a while, neither of them talking, before Harry clears his throat and brings them to a stop. “I’ve got to tell you something. The guilt is eating me away, and I’m so sorry.” He pauses to look down at Louis and says, “I lied to you about the fake-dating thing.”

 

A great fucking night for confessions, then. “Uh. Elaborate, please?”

 

Harry bites his lip. “I lied to you about having fake-dated before. Because that wasn’t true. I mean yes, I have, but on the other hand I haven’t. And that wasn’t fair to you.”

 

Louis starts shaking his head. “I still have no idea what you’re talking about. Explain.”

 

Harry sighs. “So a long while ago, I met someone. His name was Jeff. I was immediately drawn to him. He was older, and he took me on expensive dates and showered me with kisses and presents. The fact that he didn’t ask for sex made me like him even more. He even posted photos of us on Facebook, so I wasn’t his dirty little secret. I fell in love with him. In the end, turned out he only wanted to win his ex-wife Glenne back. After he dumped me and I called him out on it, he told me it should’ve been clear we were only fake dating because he talked about her all the time and even told me he wasn’t gay – well, stupid me thought he meant he was bi or pan. In the end it all worked out because she took him back.” Harry’s ramble ends, and he just looks miserable. “So, I’m sorry I lied to you. I haven’t really fake-dated before because it was real on my part.”

 

“It’s okay?” Louis tries. “Do you still want him back, or –”

 

“No!” Harry almost shouts. “No. I’m completely over him. I just felt bad for lying to you. Also, my intentions weren’t the best. It should’ve been my main concern to teach that twat of a Matthew a lesson, but I actually just wanted to get closer to you because I really like you and wanted to spend time with you –“ Louis freezes. Harry notices as he continues talking, turning his cheeks flushed. “Why am I even telling you this. I’m sorry, it’s probably that pina colada speaking. I’m not pressuring you. I understand that you don’t reciprocate my feelings. Not that I have feelings for you. Wait, no. That’s a lie, and I can’t- I actually have –”

 

Louis cuts him off, cocking his head. “You like me?”

 

“Sorry! It’s okay if –”

 

Louis cuts in again. “I’m going to say something and I’d love it if you would listen to me. Don’t interrupt.”

 

Harry nods enthusiastically, closing his mouth with an invisible key and “tossing” it towards the dark trees beside the trail. Louis can’t help a small smile.

 

“So I talked to Matthew just a minute ago. He took me by surprise and tried to apologise. Well, I certainly hadn’t seen that one coming. And he was talking about how wrong and sorry he was and how amazing I was. You know, if he’d done that last year, I’d have jumped into his arms again right then and there. But… oddly enough, the only one I could think of was you. Isn’t that… odd?”

 

Louis goes silent, gazing into Harry’s green eyes as if he’s searching for something there.

  
After a long moment, Harry pipes up with a quiet voice. “What does that mean?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes and places his hands on Harry’s cheeks. “Kiss me, you fool."

 

☼☼☼

 

They stumble into Harry’s bedroom, lips connected as they kick the door shut, before falling on the bed, lips, arms, and legs tangled. They giggle as they lie down to take a breath. Harry however almost instantly turns over again to connect their mouths together in another messy kiss. Louis instantly kisses back, intertwining his fingers with Harry’s curls to pull him closer. He needs him to be impossibly close.

 

He wants to get up, but Harry won’t let him. Instead the boy pushes him down and moves himself in Louis’ lap. Being on top, Harry has the upper-hand, forcing Louis to just let go as he grounds their hips together, already feeling the warmth building up in between his legs. He lets out a groan.

 

The curly haired pulls away, only for his plump lips to leave a wet, messy path along Louis’ throat, making him moan underneath him. It feels absolutely amazing.  Harry starts to fumble with the zipper of Louis’ pants and it wasn’t until that point that Louis finally understands what Harry is planning.

 

“I- Harry. You’re serious you want to do this already?” Louis pants.

 

Harry looks up, biting his lower lip out of sexual frustration. “Absolutely! I’ve wanted to get my mouth on you for ages. Are you not up for it?”

 

“Christ. Of course I do. I just don’t want you to think, I’m taking advantage of you.” He explains.

 

“Don’t worry about that.” The curly-haired  says with a cheeky smile, continuing his antics.

 

He finally manages to wurm his hand inside of the trousers, into his pants, and takes a hold of Louis’ cock. It feels heavy and warm, and a drop of pre-come has already fallen on his wrist.

 

“So may I?” Harry asks, eyes black of arousal whilst looking up at Louis with a desperate hunger. His lips, already red and raw from their kissing, look absolutely fuckable. No one would’ve been able to decline that invitation.  

 

“Yes! Harry, please.” Louis begs with hitching breath. He can’t stand this torture any longer. He’s getting the feeling that Harry is the master of teasing.

 

Not even half a moment later Harry’s lips touch his head, kissing the pre-cum off of it. His tongue carefully strikes over the slit, licking, tasting Louis. The boy underneath him moans brokenly, finally getting some kind of relieve for his aching member. That was Harry’s cue to take him deeper, letting the length in his mouth, sucking softly. He swirls his tongue around it experimentally and hollows his cheeks. He absolutely enjoys every second of it. Trying to swallow, he chokes a bit, eyes watering, but it cause Louis to let another one of his desperate moans so he takes it as a win. It’s the sexiest sound he’s ever heard.

 

“Harry.” Louis whimpers to warn him as he takes an even more steady hold of his curls and closes his eyes in pure bliss. He bucks up his hips.

 

The boy only sucks harder, wanting to get him off so badly, wanting to taste even more of Louis. He gets back to the tip, taking the rest of Louis’ shaft with his hands, pumping. Everything is wet and warm. It’s wonderful. He can’t help but grind on Louis’ leg.

 

A moment later, Louis gives a last whimper before letting go completely, coming inside of Harry’s warm mouth. His come runs inside between his lips and he swallows quickly, not wanting to waste any drop of it. Afterwards he finally detaches his lips and puts Louis cock back inside of his trousers with care. Harry looks up to a worn out Louis who was breathing heavily. His red lips form a grin as he crawls back over to give Louis a rather chaste peck on the lips. He tastes just as sweet as before.

 

“Was it good?” He asks innocently, cocky grin still visible.

 

“Don’t you see me now? Didn’t you  _hear_ me? And you ask me of it was good? Bloody hell, Harry!” Louis cries, sitting up to give Harry another kiss, “But to answer your question, it was good. Hell, it was amazing. Mind blowing!”

 

“It wasn’t your mind that was supposed to be blown.” Harry answers cheekily, fake-pouting. “I’m glad you liked it, though. I liked it too, very much.” His eyes are already getting that black hue of arousal back, his tongue sinfully licking his lips, making it seem as if he is ready for round two already.

 

“Do you want me to return the gesture,” Louis asks, trying to make his words sound lightly, but his fatigue clearly shines through.

 

“Nah, I’m okay. We should get back actually. The others are probably wondering where we are.” He yawns as his hormone-driven rush fades away.

 

“Let them wonder.” Louis answered, as he gets up to wet a flannel. He makes quick work of getting himself clean. “And what do you mean you’re okay?”

 

“I mean that I took care of myself.”  Harry grins, guiding Louis’ hand in his trousers towards the wet spot on his pants.

 

“Did you seriously come from giving me a blow job?” Louis asks gob-smacked when giving the flannel at Harry. The thought of it makes Louis want to ravish him.

 

“I told you I’ve wanted to get my mouth on you for ages.” Harry says, almost shyly.

 

“I’ve liked you for a long time too.” Louis confesses in a small voice when Harry kisses him once more. He still can’t believe he gets to do that.

 

Harry wiggles out of his pants, and pulls the sheets over them. “Then you won’t mind if I ask you something?”

 

“What?” Louis asks with a small smile as he looks up at Harry.

 

“Louis Tomlinson…” He speaks up solemnly, supporting himself on one elbow so he can look Louis in the eyes. “Will you be my big spoon?”

 

“Ged ‘ere, you fooking loser.” Louis smiles as he positions them, before snuggling into Harry’s back. He smells like sweat and faintly like shower gel and like something that’s just completely Harry. And Louis couldn’t be happier with how this summer camp has turned out. A year later, he has the summer camp love story he desperately wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, EVEN IF YOU HATED IT. I want to grow as a writer and I'd love to read what you think :)) xxx 
> 
>  
> 
> Funny story! I didn't know what kale was (I actually thought it was seaweed) so I looked it up for this fic. I imagined it as a rare, exotic plant or seaweed, quite expensive and special, so I was laughing so hard when I found out what it waIn my country we call it "farmer's cabbagge!" and we only use it in old, regional meals that only my grandma still cooks because It was what farmers used to eat.  
> And now this is the new hipster food??
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr: theshipofhope](theshipofhope.tumblr.com)


End file.
